toy_island_and_ethanvillefandomcom-20200213-history
Sushi Ball
"If the customers don't come to us, we'll come to the customers!" —'Sushi Ball', "Downfall" Sushi Ball is the owner of Da Sushi Restaurant. He also hosts a cooking segment on The Mickey and Mickay Show! He is a member of the Problem Busters along with Puffy and Yellow Yoshi. History ''The Mickey and Mickay Show! Sushi Ball's first appearance was minor. In the episode "Sibling War", he buys the t-shirt that Delphono wanted, sparking the conflict between Delphono and Dolphono. Sushi Ball continued to make minor appearances until the episode "A Consumer Society". Here, Sushi Ball is seen living in Wasabi City alongside other food characters. However, as sushi begins to lose popularity in the city, Sushi Ball's restaurant keeps losing money, and he soon finds himself selling the restaurant off to buy a cart, in an attempt to actively pursue business. However, that too fails. As Sushi Ball begins to lose hope, his manager Mr. Wasabi brings news that Ethanville is looking to discover new foods, and he suggests that they take this chance to find business. The two end up going to Ethanville, where they meet with the Ethanville Food Committee to approve their sushi business. Here they meet Yellow Yoshi who offers to help them start up their sushi business in Ethanville. During this time, Sushi Ball makes and sells sushi from his sushi cart on the streets of the city. This attracts the attention of Mickey Mouse, who offers Sushi Ball a position in the Studio Crew as the chef of a new cooking segment for ''The Mickey and Mickay Show! This boosts Sushi Ball's business financially and popularity-wise, letting Sushi Ball buy a building for use as Da Sushi Restaurant. In the episode "Friend Explosion", Sushi Ball and Yellow Yoshi spy on the newcomer Puffy. Because Puffy is part werewolf, they suspect him to be evil, so they bring him to Elmo Lab to interrogate him. Although Professor Elmo's lie-detecting needle reveals Puffy to be telling the truth, they remain suspicious of him, but they are relieved of their suspicions after Puffy rescues them from Sealiana and Mic Mic Machine Mouse. From then on, the three remain close buddies. Later, in the episode "Wasabi Woes", Sushi Ball and Mickey Mouse find themselves being ambushed by Wasabi City citizens, who claim that they are angry that Mickey Mouse stole Sushi Ball and the whole sushi industry. Later, it is revealed that Mr. Wasabi had hired the angry mob to abduct Sushi Ball so that he could take over Da Sushi Restaurant. Furious, Sushi Ball fires Mr. Wasabi and hires Mickey Mouse to be his new manager. In "Who Stole the Cookie from the Cookie Jar?", Yellow Yoshi assembles Sushi Ball and Puffy to become the Problem Busters in an attempt to figure out who stole his special cookie from his cookie jar. At the end of the episode, it is revealed that Yellow Yoshi had eaten the cookie himself. The three reunite in later episodes as the Problem Busters to solve more mysteries, such as who kidnapped the Harpie's Devil and used it as a pet or how Orca's blubber is so bouncy. In the Season 4 episode "Loser's Pick", Sushi Ball and the other Problem Busters compete with the Turtle Squad in determining the grosser food: rotten cheese or ugly bees. ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! Sushi Ball joined Mickey Mouse and his friends during their trip to Toy Island. ''Friends' Kombat series Sushi Ball appears in Friends' Kombat! as an unlockable playable character, unlocked by clearing Yellow Yoshi's story mode. He returns in Friends' Kombat! Featuring Toy Island, fighting alongside Toy Island characters. Sushi Ball reappears in Friends' Kombat II where he is once again an unlockable playable character. He is unlocked by playing 25 matches or by clearing Arcade mode without using any continues. Sushi Ball returns in Friends' Kombat: United as an unlockable character. He is unlocked by playing one VS match. ''Friends' Hockey'' Sushi Ball is an unlockable participant in Friends' Hockey. As a Tricky type player, he has various trick moves he can use to fake out his opponents. He is good at aiming but lacks raw power. His power shot is Dinnertime, where he uses his sushi knife to chop opponents in front of him, shoot sushi rolls at opponents, and then shoot at the goal. ''Curtis Ball'' series Sushi Ball appears as a starting participant in Curtis Ball, where he is a default member of Team Mickey. Sushi Ball is a Tricky type character and can fake out opponents. He has good Skill and Dodge but lacks in Land Speed, Power, Attack, Reach, and Recovery. His special ability is also said to be superb; it is known as Sushi Platter, where he feeds everyone on his team some sushi rolls, increasing their Attack, Defense, and Speeds for the rest of the game. Sushi Ball returns in Curtis Ball Tournament, and like all other characters he now has a friend ability. His is Cooking Time, where he catches as many opponents as he can for twenty seconds and then cooks them in a pot, Injuring them, while a friend goes to shoot on goal. Sushi Ball reappears in Curtis Ball Showdown, once again as a default player. He is classified as a Tricky type character, and has good Skill, Attack, and Trick at the cost of poor Reach, Stability, Screen, and Trounce. He cannot survive underwater whatsoever, becoming injured almost immediately after being submerged. However, his sushi provides his team with a moderate Heal effect. For his campaign condition, he must prove his individual worth at Curtis Ball by making it to the international tournament level on a team separate from Team Mickey. ''Toy Island Party! Sushi Ball appears in ''Toy Island Party! as a default playable character. He uses his sushi knife to punch and uses seaweed to whip opponents instead of kicking. ''Friends' Racing'' Sushi Ball appears in Friends' Racing as an unlockable lightweight racer. He gives a small handling bonus to his smaller karts. He is unlocked by clearing the Misu Cup on 100cc. His personal racecourse is Da Sushi Restaurant, which takes place in his bustling sushi restaurant where racers avoid getting chopped by knives or getting rolled up into sushi. He also has a kart body called the Sushi Roll, which appears to live exactly up to its name. It has high acceleration, handling, drift, and off-road but low speed and weight. The Sushi Cup debuts in this game. ''Friends' Baseball'' Sushi Ball appears in Friends' Baseball as an unlockable member of the Mickey Mouse Miracles. ''Toy Island Golf'' Sushi Ball appears in Toy Island Golf as an unlockable playable character. He is unlocked by winning the Lucasville Regional. His maximum drive is 210 yards. ''Friends' Volleyball Blast'' Sushi Ball is a default player character in Friends' Volleyball Blast. He is Tricky, having trick moves to confuse his opponents. He has great shot precision and good movement speed, but also terrible team skills. His Special Spike is Sushi Roll, where he rolls up his opponents into a sushi roll and then chops it into pieces, before striking the ball. ''Toy Island Sports Fest'' Sushi Ball appears in Toy Island Sports Fest as a Technique type player, and is available in all sports except basketball. He has high finesse but below-average speed and power. As a computer player, he plays as a Strategist, playing aggressively when he gets the chance. He can be seen spectating on Ethanville Stadium and Flare Bear's Mansion. His player card is of bronze rarity. Character Sushi Ball is genuinely a very helpful person. If others are in need of aid, he'll do his best to help them out in any way he can. Sushi Ball is also fond of being a businessman, as seen when he decides to bring his sushi to the customers when they aren't going to his restaurant. However, Sushi Ball can get very serious about his work, such as when Dolo threatens to eat his sushi stock. He can also be quick to anger, hastily taking out his sushi knife when angered. Like 1-Up Mushroom, he panics and flees for his life when he is threatened to be eaten. Appearance Sushi Ball looks a lot like an onigiri. His body is mostly white, like rice. He has two black buttons for eyes and a piece of black seaweed lining his bottom side. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:The Problem Busters Category:Friends' Kombat! Characters Category:Friends' Kombat! Featuring Toy Island Characters Category:Friends' Hockey Characters Category:Curtis Ball Characters Category:Curtis Ball Tournament Characters Category:Toy Island Party! Characters Category:Friends' Kombat II Characters Category:Friends' Racing Characters Category:The Mickey and Mickay Show Season 1 Characters Category:The Mickey and Mickay Show Season 3 Characters Category:The Mickey and Mickay Show Season 4 Characters Category:The Mickey and Mickay Show Season 5 Characters Category:The Mickey and Mickay Show Season 6 Characters Category:Toy Island Golf Characters Category:Friends' Baseball Characters Category:Friends' Volleyball Blast Characters Category:Friends' Kombat: United Characters Category:Curtis Ball Showdown Characters Category:Toy Island Sports Fest Characters